


Sometimes

by Bunnywest



Series: Keep Calm and Read Steter [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Schmoop, this has zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: The whole point of this arrangement was that there wouldn't be feelings.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Keep Calm and Read Steter [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679953
Comments: 51
Kudos: 843





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> For tarantula-teeth on Tumblr, whose prompt was "The first time peter says ‘I love you’ back?"  
> This one is literally short and sweet.

Stiles doesn't expect it – doesn’t even think Peter’s capable – thinks he’s had it burned out of him. And that's fine. What they have is fine. It’s why Stiles approached Peter in the first place, explaining that he wanted to get some experience with the frankly gorgeous older man, with no chance of emotional complications. Peter had agreed of course, and the whole arrangement has proved every bit as good as Stiles had hoped – Peter’s an expert in bed, there’s no denying that. It’s not Peter’s fault that Stiles couldn’t stick to his own rules, that he fell for him hard and fast.

But even if Stiles has failed in the whole 'no feelings' department, it doesn't mean he expects Peter to reciprocate. They’ve been doing this for months and Peter’s never indicated he wanted more, and Stiles knows he probably never will. So he hides the ache in his chest, keeps it his secret, and always waits till Peter's asleep before whispering it into his skin.

He doesn't expect it when one night a gruff voice whispers back, "I love you too, idiot. Now let me get some fucking sleep."

Stiles stiffens. " But you don't -"

Peter huffs. "I love. Sometimes." His arms tighten imperceptibly round Stiles. “I can be persuaded to love certain asshole boys who start out thinking it’s just about the sex and then get in over their heads, but who don’t pressure me to feel the same.”

Stiles feels heat creeping into his cheeks. “I didn’t think you knew.”

“I knew. And thank you, for giving me time to catch up.” He pauses, taking a second to stroke Stiles's hair. “It’s part of why I love you.”


End file.
